No Place To Go
by ottertheelephante
Summary: Complete! After not being friends for a couple of years, Lizzie and Gordo get locked in the library together. Will it reunite them or perhaps even more?
1. School Project

***Enjoy this first fan fiction of mine and please review. ***  
  
Summary: After not being friends for a couple of years, Lizzie and Gordo get locked in the library together. Everyone is 17.  
Chapter One  
  
"School Project"  
  
Saturday Evening  
  
Lizzie's House  
  
Lizzie walked downstairs and enters the kitchen, where her mom stood. "Mom, I am going to the library and then I am spending the night at Mel's house," Lizzie said, grabbing her keys from the counter.  
  
"Lizzie, you can't spend the night at Mel's. You are grounded this weekend for sneaking out of the house, remember?" Jo reminded her daughter.  
  
"Of course I remember, mom, but this is for a school project that is due Monday, and I am not doing well in that class," Lizzie said and she gave her mom her usual sad eyes.  
  
Jo rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, but I want to see you tomorrow at some point."  
  
"I'll try to be home, but I have to work late tomorrow and I might need to work on the project some more," Lizzie said.  
  
"Fine, just call me at some point."  
  
"Can I have my cell phone back?"  
  
"No. And I am not sure when you are getting that back, but definitely not tonight."  
  
"Fine," Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes and exited the house. Her parents also took away her car, so she started walking.  
  
Seventeen-year-old Lizzie McGuire has changed since her middle school days. She now was somewhat a rebel without a cause who was sort of looked as an outcast from the rest of the school. She wore a lot of black and even had her hair died black with purple highlights. She was also constantly grounded because of her behavior, but she hadn't given up yet. Tonight, she had plans different from what she told her mom. She lied a lot to her mom. She WAS going to the library that night to pick up a book, but she was not going to stay at Mel's house that night. She was going to stay at her friend, Lee's house. Lee was a friend of hers, or as some would say, friend with benefits, and they were supposed to hook up tonight because his parents are out of town.  
  
This particular night, Lizzie was wearing black pants and a black tee with lace around it. It was 5:44 when she got into the library. The library closed at six, which was when Lee was supposed to pick her up. When she got there, it was raining lightly, so she was relieved to be inside.  
  
She then started looking for the book in the history section, and found it. She was on her way to check it out, when she got distracted by a display of used books on sale in the corner. She went through those, throwing the books on the floor. She found one that she wanted to buy, and realized she needed to put the large pile of books she threw on the floor back where they belonged, so she started to pick the books back up. Once she picked up the books, she looked at her watch, which said 5:44. Good she had sixteen minutes. Wait, she thought. That is what he watch said the last time she looked at it. She tapped her watched, only to realize it was dead, so she went around looking for a clock. She finally found a clock, and it said 6:15.  
  
It was then when the lights turned off and she heard the sound of keys locking a door. She ran up to the front of the library, only to find through the window the last car at the library driving off. Damn she thought to herself as she leaned against the wall and fell into a sitting position. She then screamed to herself.  
  
Little did she know that she was not alone in that library that night. Somewhere on the second floor of the library was a David Gordon, who woke up startled by hearing a scream. He had fallen asleep in the library.  
  
David Gordon, who used to be known as "Gordo," had changed quite a bit himself over the years. He was still pretty short, but he was now was fondly called a nerd at school, and spent most of his time outside of school in the library, like for this night, for example. He stayed up late the night before watching a Mr. Ed marathon, and came to the library this afternoon, still tired, and sat on a bean bag chair to read a book, only he dozed off mid-read, and no one bothered to wake him up.  
  
But he woke up when he heard screaming. Once he heard it, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch, which read 6:17. This caused him to jump up and run downstairs to the entrance, only to find it locked. Shit, he said to himself as he paced for a minute. When he looked up, he saw what he never thought he would see again in his life, Lizzie McGuire, his old best friend, who was staring at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lizzie said coldly. 


	2. Old Friends

***Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and I am sorry about the black/purple hair thing. In my mind, the hair color was more half blonde/half black with a few purple highlights...its hard to explain, but I am glad you are enjoying it. Please continue to review!***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Old Friends  
  
David looked at the girl, and recognized her immediately. Lizzie and David did not generally associate with each other in high school. Lizzie taunted him somewhat, but it wasn't terrible. David was less that thrilled to find out that he was stuck in the library with Lizzie for the time being. He prayed that this situation was only tempory.  
  
"Well if it isn't Lizzie McGuire," Gordo said.  
  
"The one and only," Lizzie retorted. "What are you doing here?" Lizzie repeated.  
  
"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' The better question is why are you here?" David retorted with a hint of anger.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, you are not the only one who can read in this tragic world, and i went to go pick up a book or two. That isnt important right now, though. The important thing is how are we going to get out. Is there a phone around here?" Lizzie asked, looking around.  
  
David turned on the lights. "There should be one behind the counter," he said, walking over to the counter, where Lizzie already was looking. She found a portable phone on the desk, and picked it up and started to dial. This is easy enough Lizzie thought to herself. She will be out of here in no time, all she had to do was call Lee or Mel to pick her up. She picked up the phone, though, only to find no tone. She followed the phone chord to find that it was not plugged in. Annoyed, she bent down to plug it in. As she plugged it in, however, a big clap of thunder was heard, and with that, the lights turned off, and so did the computer. This could only mean one thing---the power was out. This meant the phone would not work.   
  
"Ugh! Can this day get any worse?" Lizzie asked out loud.  
  
"It could be worse. You could be alone," David said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Um, that would actually make things better," Lizzie said as she got up and started to pace outside the librarian's counter. She stopped after pacing several times to ask David, "Do you by any chance have a cell phone?"  
  
"Actually, no. I believe cell phones are harmful to the environment and are not safe," Gordo said as if he were about to go into a lecture.  
  
"Okay..." Lizzie said as her eyes widened to say "what a weirdo!" "Whatever floats your boat," she said.  
  
"Besides," David started, "Do you not have a cell phone yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, well I was grounded last week for something I didn't even do, but my cell phone was taken away anyway."  
  
"Well, it looks like you and me are stuck together for the night, then," Gordo said.  
  
"WHAT?! NO! I have plans tonight. What time does this place open tomorrow?"  
  
David thought for a moment, and all of the sudden, his eyes widened. "Tomorrow is Sunday, and the library is closed on Sundays," he said as he hit his head with his hand. 


	3. Living in the Past

***What no reviews for last chapter? Awww. Oh well, I will live. I still love you, though! Enjoy this chapter!***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Living in the Past  
  
Lizzie looked as if she was about to freak out. Not only was she stuck with someone she damn near hated, but she also had no electricity and no phone to help her, and the library was almost completely dark, aside from whatever light was still left outside. Soon, if the power did not turn on quick, they would have to spend the night together.   
  
Lizzie continued to pace. "Ugh! This totally sucks. I will have you know, Gordo, that this night is completely ruined thanks to you."  
  
"Okay, THIS is not my fault. This happens to be no one's fault, Lizzie. You and I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and you would have been in here alone and would have probably freaked out because of the lack of lights. Second of all, my name is not Gordo! You gave me that stupid name when we were young, and I have since moved on to David. Gordo is a name in the past," Gordo said furiously.  
  
"Well, Gordo, I frankly don't give a whoop what you want to be called, and since you are so rude about the whole thing, I am gonna call you whatever I want to, and just to spite you, I choose to call you Gordo."  
  
"Fine, then I choose to call you Flubberbelly," David retorted.  
  
This really set Lizzie off. Lizzie walked up to him and cornered him and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to a nearby bookshelf. "Ohh, Lizzie has me cornered. I am so scared! NOT!" David said mockingly as he flailed his arms.  
  
"Fine, if that is the way you want to play the game, go ahead and call me Flubberbelly. I don't actually care what you choose to call me," Lizzie said, as she still had Gordo cornered.  
  
"Good. Now, will you please let go of me?" David said as he tried and falied to release himself from her grasp.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is not very comfortable."  
  
"Fine," Lizzie said and she let him go, but she followed him, "But I know you enjoyed it, in fact, you probably were turned on."  
  
David looked at his ex-best friend and squinted his eyes as if to say he was confused. "What?"  
  
"Oh, get off it, Gordo, I know that you had a crush on me in middle school, and you probably still have a crush on me. In fact, this whole library situation probably trills you because we get to spend time with each other, right, Gordo?"  
  
By this time, they had reached the end of the library on the first floor and were at the kids corner, which was surrounded by pillows and bean bag chairs. "Well, Lizzie, you can get off that high and mighty horse and yours and stop living in the past, because I have defintitely moved on to bigger and better things since then."  
  
"Yeah right, sure keep on telling your self that you loathe me now and that you have not thought about me at all during the past three years. Sure, I will buy it. Can you?" Lizzie retorted.  
  
"I bought it years ago, Lizzie, and--" David was interrupted by Lizzie's laughter. "What are you laughting about?"  
  
Lizzie laughed even louder, but tried to calm her self. "Nothing, its just, you -you can't not call me Lizzie. Its just out of habit," Lizzie said as he laughed again, even harder, and she let herself drop to a nearby bean bag.  
  
David's expression on his face turned from anger to defeat, and eventually to thoughtful as he joined Lizzie by sitting on a bean bag across from her. Lizzie looked up from her laughter and at David, who was scratching his head. "What?" Lizzie said as she stopped laughing completely.  
  
"Do you realize what we are doing?"  
  
"Yeah, Gordo, we are having an arguement about the past," she said and then she realized what she said.  
  
"Yeah, about the past. We are looking for things to argue about when we could be doing much better things."  
  
"Like what?" Lizzie said, but David glared at her. "What? I was only kidding," she said and she let herself giggle.  
  
"Good. But the point is, this night would go by a lot quicker if we didn't waste it on arguing,"David pointed out.  
  
"I guess so," Lizzie said as she pretended to consider this, "Besides it isn't our fault that we aren't friends anymore. We can thank Miranda for this."  
***End Chapter***  
  
***Please Review!***  
  
***Next chapter, David will be referred to as Gordo*** 


	4. Moving On

***Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Continue!!! Remember, from now on, "David" will be referred to as Gordo. Also, I never saw the episode of Aurther you are talking about.***  
  
Chapter Four   
  
Moving On  
  
Miranda. A name both of them would probably rather forget. Once Miranda returned from Mexico before freshman year, she rapidly changed from being friends with Lizzie and Gordo to ending the friendship because she thought it would help her in life to find new friends and branch off. She ditched the two best friends she had and turned on them. She not only became popular, but she started to talk about them behind their backs and basically tried to eat them alive. She even tore Gordo and Lizzie apart and broke their friendship. She betrayed them.  
  
"Well, obviously we weren't good enough friends to become friends with each other," Gordo said in response.  
  
"Yeah, well, I have moved on," Lizzie said as she sighed. "Do you have a cigarette?"   
  
Gordo's eyes widened by that question. He shook his head slowly.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I am only kidding. Those things will eventually kill you, you know," Lizzie said. Now that things were lightened from between them, she started to feel more comfortable around him.  
  
"Yeah, smoking will kill you," Gordo agreed. He was more tensed about the situation than Lizzie, because Lizzie was a rumoured badass, and he didn't want to get stuck doign anything he could get in trouble for later.  
  
Lizzie didn't catch the tense tone in his voice. "Yeah, this may shock you Gordo, but I am not that bad of a kid. I mean, everything I do, I am always safe about it. I still have morals though. I don't drink or smoke and--" Lizzie looked at him, as if she were dbating whether or not to tell him something, but decided they were not good enough friends for that, "and I stay away from people who are sick."  
  
Gordo nodded. He really didn't know what to say to Lizzie. He didn't really have anything to say, either. High school took away most of his socialness and ability to be social. He had one or two people he would call friends, but even those friends weren't close. He found a liking to be alone. Being with people was also fine, but there was goodness that came out of being alone. He had a lot of time to think. He thought abotu all kinds of things, like his future, his past, films, documentaries, and a lot of other things. Lizzie and Miranda crossed his mind a lot, though. Especially Lizzie. He often wondered what it would be like if he and Lizzie remained friends. Would they ever have dated? He also tried to imagine what it would be like being friends with the Lizzie McGuire that was there in front of him.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie said, Gordo had momentarily dropped into deep thought.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Do you have any food? I am hungry, and it is almost eight," Lizzie said as he stood up.  
  
"Food?" Gordo said as his stomach grumbled. "I don't have any food, but I think there may be a vending machine out near the bathrooms," Gordo said and he stood up as well.  
  
"Cool. Let's go. Wait...can I borrow some money?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Oh wait---duh! the power is out.Vending machines require electricity."  
  
"Oh damn," Lizzie said out loud.  
  
"Maybe the librarian's desk has some. I always see her with food," Gordo suggested.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Lizzie said as she walked up to the librarian's desk and Gordo followed.  
  
Lizzie opened several drawers of the librarian's desk before she finally found a stash of food, including candy, cookies, chips, and crackers. This might of well could have been a vending machine. She took a bag of chips and some cookies and Gordo took a package of crackers and candy.   
  
Not knowing where else to go, they went back to where they were sitting. They didn't have anything to say at this point, so they ate in silence, and after they ate, they sat in silence, and soon, they were looking at books in silence.  
  
Not used to silence herself, Lizzie could hardly stand it. She may have changed, but she always remained talkative. "So," she said, breaking the hour of silence, "Do you have a girlfriend?" 


	5. Exploring the Library

***For those complaining about the vending machine, I changed that, and as far as the lights go for reading, the place is not fully dark, and that will be explained in this chapter. On other notes, I saw the movie today!!! As soon as I got out of school, right at 1:10, I saw it!!! I won't give anything away, though. Please review!***  
***Other note, let me just tell you how oblivious to things I am with the things around me. Okay, so I was in school, (I am a sophomore in high school) and there is a huge outdoor concert going on this weekend, and this girl was talking about how she is going to be so drunk this weekend and told some story about one time when she was smoking, and so me, as promised, being the oblivious one, asked her if she still smoked, and she said she did. She then went on to say how this weekend, her boyfriend and all of her friends are going to reek of pot, so I asked her if she smoked pot, and she said she did. In response to that, I said, "cool," and then realized what I said, and then said, "wait, I mean. . .not cool." Now, people, for the record, smoking anything is not cool and neither is not drinking responsibly, especially underage, and this person already has a bad liver, for the record. I have never smoked or drank in my life. Anyway the point of telling you this is to just say how oblivious I am and that is my stupid thing of the week to say. Sorry, back on topic***  
Chapter Five  
Exploring the Library  
Gordo looked from his book to her. He looked at her in disbelief.  
"What?" Lizzie asked, trying to sound innocent.  
"Did you just ask my if I have a girlfriend?" Gordo asked.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"No reason. To answer your question, however, no, I do not have a girlfriend. I have never had a girlfriend, either, well excluding Brook," Gordo said, not realizing he said the last part out loud.  
"Really? You are seventeen years old and you have never had a real girlfriend?"  
"Nope," Gordo said, while looking at his book.  
"Hmm. That's interesting," Lizzie said, and again fell silent.  
After a few minutes of silence, Gordo looked up at her. "What about you?"  
"What about me?" Lizzie asked.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No, not technically. I mean I have my friend Lee, but he is only a friend.  
"Hmm. Well, do you want to be more than just friends with Lee?" Gordo asked, now sort of interested.  
"No, not really. I mean Lee is a nice guy and everything, but he is so. . . so. . .not someone I could see spending the rest of my life with," she explained.  
"Oh," Gordo said. He didn't want to talk about this kind of thing any longer, mainly because he didn't really know Lizzie that well, and he didn't want her to think that he had a crush on her or anything.  
"Yeah, well life goes on," Lizzie said, and just then, the thunder clapped even louder. "Geese, its getting loud out there and its getting really dark. I almost can't see you. . . not that that's a bad thing," Lizzie said.  
Gordo looked down and looked somewhat hurt by this comment.  
"Oh, I was only joking," Lizzie said.  
"Oh," Gordo said, now feeling stupid.  
"Does this library have any emergency lights or flashlights or anything?" Lizzie asked.  
"Um, yeah, I am sure there has to be some sort of emergency lights, this being a public building. I just don't know where the switch would be."  
"Well, let's look. Where would an emergency light switch be?"  
Gordo and Lizzie got up, but before they went very far, Lizzie went into her bag and got out a key chain flashlight. Gordo looked at her funny. "What?" Lizzie asked, turning it on.  
"Nothing, I just don't know how much help that is going to give us."  
"You never know," Lizzie said. "Let's go," she said as she walked away from the bean chairs, and Gordo followed. They headed toward the hallway that had the restrooms and maintenance closet, which they decided to try first to look for the switch. The door was naturally looked, and just as Gordo started to turn around, Lizzie said, "Wait!" and got out something from her bag-a hair pin, and stuck it in the lock of the door, and sure enough, the door opened.  
The closet was full of mops and brooms and cleaning agents, as well as a few other things, but there didn't seem to be any special switches on the wall. They left that room disappointedly, and headed upstairs. Gordo knew that there were offices up there, and thought maybe one of them might have the emergency light switch. They opened the first door with the help of the hairpin, and in the office, there was a desk, a chair, and cabinets.  
Lizzie went and sat on the chair while searching for the switch while Gordo searched through the cabinets. Lizzie opened the first drawer, and there was paper and pens, and the second drawer was cluttered with all sorts of stuff. Lizzie laughed when she saw two unused condoms within the clutter. "Somebody in the library is loving their job," Lizzie said, as she showed Gordo the condoms.  
Gordo laughed lightly and continued searching through the cabinets. The cabinets had a lot of papers about books and records of books, but no switch. She finally looked at the bottom drawer of the desk, which had a very few amount of items, including keys, and something that looked like a garage door opener, only after taking a closer look at the thing, it appeared to be a remote of some kind. Lizzie pressed one of the buttons, and sure enough, as if by some miracle, a small amount of light appeared from the outside of the office. The library was no longer completely dark.it was just dim.  
***Did you enjoy this chapter?*** 


	6. Keeping the Image

***Thanks for the reviews again! I hope to clear up some of the confusion with this chapter, and I appreciate the input. Enjoy and review!***  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Keeping the Image  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked back downstairs to enjoy the new lightness. By now, it was around nine pm, but neither of them was tired. As they walked down the stairs, Lizzie said, "Well, while I am here, I might as well do some research for my biology project." Once they were on the lower level, Lizzie walked away, toward the Science section, and Gordo decided not to follow, seeing that he had no reason to follow. Instead, Gordo went to the reference section, but could not clear his head on the subject he used to know best-Lizzie McGuire, and once Lizzie and he were no longer departed, he thought he had her all figured out as a rebel who wanted nothing to do with someone like him. They had grown apart, and with time, almost forgotten themselves. Granted, it was more Lizzie who changed, but deep inside, maybe she hadn't changed as much as he thought and maybe Lizzie wasn't as figured out in his head than he thought. Lizzie seemed to have toleration for Gordo for the night, and although she complained, she wasn't being terribly mean, and they were talking. He decided he wanted to talk more to Lizzie about them, and maybe, just maybe, there would be a chance that they would become friends again. This is what Gordo hoped, in fact, in a way, he wanted even more, because Gordo not only wanted her as a friend, but he felt like he was falling in love with Lizzie all over again. This night would be his chance to prove it.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was looking at the books thinking about her own life. She felt so unlucky about having to spend this time with Gordo of all people stuck in a library when she could be fooling around with Lee, her come to think about it, what was Lee? Sure, Lee was her best guy friend undoubtedly, but she never wanted them to be more. The fact that they occasionally made out meant nothing to her and especially nothing to him, for he was drunk all the time, and when he wasn't drunk, he was high. How did she get herself into this crowd? Lee wasn't even in her crowd anymore, because as badass as she tried to keep her image, her crowd did have moral. Lee dropped out of school last year, anyway, and she was the only one who kept up with him. The rest of her crowd- Mel, Michael, Gabe, and Heather, did not do drugs, and in fact were anti-drug people, despite what the rest of the school thought about them, In fact, as soon as Lee started drugs was when the group started to get rid of him, which caused him to drop out. Lizzie still kept up with him, however, believing that he needed a friend to get over his habits, and right now, although Lee was working hard to not turn to the bottle or smoke or inhale something, it was quite a struggle, and although Lee told Lizzie that he stopped using drugs, and only smokes to ease cravings but still drinks, Lizzie was loosing her faith in Lee. Tonight, she was going to go over to his house to be with him, so he wouldn't be drinking, and for not being there, she felt guilty, but at the same time, maybe he needed this kick in the butt. He probably forgot about the plans to meet anyway. Besides, hanging out here was not as bad as she thought it would be. In a way, in fact, it kind of made her wish she was still friends with Gordo, because just being with him for the three hours she had reminded her of the good times they had when they were friends, even if this wasn't the most pleasant meeting, and if on Monday, when they were back at school, she and Gordo would never speak to each other in public, she would have this night in the library to remember him.  
  
Once she found a book about her subject, she headed back to find Gordo, who was looking at an encyclopedia . . .backwards. "Hey," she said, and that startled him, mostly because her voice sounded somewhat friendly.  
  
"Hi. Need help?" Gordo asked, assuming she came to ask him for some help, after all, most people who went out of their way to be nice to Gordo usually needed tutoring. Lizzie, however, didn't. "No, why?"  
  
"Well, then why did you come to see me? Don't tell me that you, Lizzie McGuire, came to see me, Gordo, just to say hi," Gordo said, with hopes that this would get her talking.  
  
Gordo did have a point, Lizzie thought. Why did she find Gordo as opposed to going somewhere to read? "Okay, Gordo, lets not make this situation harder to deal with unless you really want to make things worse," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, fine, I will agree to that only if you will," Gordo said, walking toward her.  
  
"It's a deal, and besides, maybe you can help me with my homework, I mean, while you are here."  
  
"Listen, McGuire, I will help, but I will not do it for you," Gordo said. Lizzie nodded lightly as she stared off to the side as they walked to one of the tables. Gordo had just called her McGuire, a name he used to call her all the time in middle school. She wondered if he noticed.  
  
They sat down at the table, Lizzie at the end and Gordo sitting next to her. "So what do you need help with?"  
  
"The endocrine system," Lizzie answered, starring at him as he looked at the books she had out in disbelief. "I can't believe you are helping me just like that, Gordo, after all, I haven't really been all that nice to you since high school," Lizzie said out of the blue.  
  
Gordo nervously laughed. "Well, maybe I just don't want there to be tension. After all, we will be stuck here possibly until Monday," Gordo said, not telling the full truth. 


	7. The Old Lizzie

***Thanks! Sorry for the lack of updating in the past few days, I am just a little overloaded with work this month, but I will still update as much as possible. Also, the weather has been and still is pretty malicious, with thunderstorms, tornados, and then there was that earthquake last week. Luckily the power has yet to go out.***  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Old Lizzie  
  
"Tension, huh? Okay, fine, whatever. Okay, so about this endocrine system. What is it?"  
  
Gordo laughed lightly. "Aren't you supposed to already know that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, aren't we the smart one. Come on, Gordo, you know science is not my subject."  
  
"Fine. Well, the endocrine system is the system in the body that is made up of the endocrine glands and functions to regulate normal body activities," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie just starred at him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? I happen to go to the library and study as well, and besides, I am learning the same thing as you right now," Gordo said.  
  
"Right. Okay. Now what?"  
  
"Well, right now, the chapter we are focusing on is about hormones." Gordo said, in a matter of fact sort of way.  
  
"Hormones, huh? Like what?" Lizzie said.  
  
"You know, hormones," Gordo said, but Lizzie gave him a blank look, "like estrogen and testosterone, which is produced in the," Gordo started, but started to become nervous, "o-ovaries and t-t-testes."  
  
"Really? Cool. In that case, they probably have something to do with sex then," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, they do, but more specifically, your- I mean a person's sex drive." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie grinned. "This chapter might be interesting after all." Lizzie took the book and started reading it.  
  
Good. If you need any help or have any more questions, I am here," Gordo said.  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said as she walked off to the area with the beanbag chairs for the children with the book in her hand.  
  
Gordo watched as she walked off. Suddenly, there was a huge boom, and the thunder was rolling, and Gordo ran off, not wanting to be here by himself.  
  
Hours passed and the rain was still pouring and the power was still off. Neither of them could get to sleep. Lizzie convinced Gordo to play truth or dare with her to help pass time.  
  
"Truth," Gordo said.  
  
"Truth, huh? Well, let me see, well I know you are a virgin, so I can nix that question. Hmmm, I have to think of something really good," Lizzie said as she paused for a minute. "Okay, I have one. It is sort of lame, but we have all night, so here it goes. Did you ever have a crush on me?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you already knew that."  
  
"Yeah, well, I told you I have all night."  
  
"Okay fine. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said as he thought for a minute, "I dare you steal a condom from upstairs," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie went upstairs and a few minutes later, returned with a condom. She handed it to him. "Happy? Okay truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay. What do you think of me now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what do you think I do all day and what rumors have you heard about?"  
  
"I don't pay attention to rumors."  
  
"You must have some perception of me."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Fine. I don't talk to you in the hallways, but I guess I have heard in the hallways that you are a wannabe Goth and that you have experimented with a few drugs before," Gordo said.  
  
"Ha! I may seem like a wannabe, but I know that I am not a Goth, and just because I love black does not make me anything. Also, I have not nor will I ever take drugs. I have seen too many people damaged because of them."  
  
"Good for you. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay, how many times have you changed your hair color?"  
  
"Wow, that didn't take you very long to think up. Actually, though, I am not really into the dying the hair thing. All this black is really extensions, and the purple hair is high lights. But, if you want a number, I can say three, blonde, brown, and a darker blonde. Truth or dare?"  
  
Gordo sighed. "Truth."  
  
"Okay, I suppose I will learn a lot about you tonight. Do you ever wish we were still friends, you know, me, you, and Miranda?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
Gordo sighed. "I don't know if I would still like Miranda if she was who she is today, but I think it would be cool if we all were still friends. We all went in separate directions, though, and I guess that is what was planned. What about you?"  
  
"I wish we were all still friends," Lizzie said and she smiled, and Gordo smiled as well.  
  
Half an hour later, the game had drifted onto a conversation about their lives, "You know, Gordo, like I said, I can't explain how I got to be where I am right now. I like my friends, and we share interests, but I haven't changed really since we were friends," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I haven't really changed as well. Sometimes I wonder if this is what Miranda wanted and we just let Miranda win by not staying friends with each other."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said as she yawned. She looked at her watch, and it was past midnight. "I think I ought to get to sleep. Tomorrow should be a long day," she said as she lay down.  
  
Gordo nodded. He wished, however, that they would have the chance to talk about this and maybe regain their friendships. 


	8. Rise and Shine

***Hey, again, thank you for the reviews. I am from Georgia, and have lived here all my life. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! ***  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rise and Shine  
  
After a night of broken sleep from both Lizzie and Gordo, Lizzie woke up at around nine the next morning, and Gordo woke up a few minutes later. The power was still out, and once again, both of them were hungry. They went to the librarian's desk to get more food.  
  
This time, Lizzie ate cookies and Gordo ate candy. After they ate, Lizzie walked back to what they referred to as the corner, and picked up the closest book and read it.  
  
Gordo followed, and tried to read a book, but couldn't concentrate. He wanted the take advantage of his time with Lizzie, because he felt that maybe their friendship was not really over. He started to think about how he should approach this topic. He didn't want to sound desperate, nor did he want to sound too eager about it. He wanted to prepare what he was going to say, but at the same time be prepared for anything she might say. Were things going to be different once both of them got out of the library? Could they actually be friends? He would love that, but what about Lizzie? Would she be willing to accept him as a friend, but not in her tight circle of friends? This time he had spent with Lizzie reminded him of the past and how awesome Lizzie really was. She hadn't changed as a person, and this so called badass Lizzie didn't really have as much difference as Gordo thought. It was like overnight; he developed a crush on her all over again. This girl who was from a group everyone at school despised, including him. All this time not being friends with her, he realized that she should not be judged by her friends, but as an individual. Maybe Lizzie could teach him a few things about life after all. If only Lizzie knew how he felt and if only there was a chance for them to have a friendship and show it at school. Unfortunately, it would be socially unacceptable for both of them to become friends, and dating was out of the question. There friendship was going to have to be hidden, most likely, because of Lizzie's friends. Lizzie had to keep her image.  
  
Meanwhile, as Lizzie was reading her book, she thought to herself, "why is Gordo looking at me like that?" Gordo wasn't the only one who started analyzing this situation. Gordo was always nice to her, and she never doubted he would be mean, but this whole interaction is what she never expected. Maybe because she never expected to talk to Gordo again, she never visually placed herself in this situation. She never talked to Gordo in class, or talked to him. She never had any classes with him. She heard her friends make fun of him before, but she usually kept to herself when this happened. In fact, often times, Lizzie wanted out of her current social status. She as an individual went thought a stage of finding herself, and felt like she still was searching for herself. She liked the friends she has even thought she doesn't always agree with their opinions and actions, but she missed the years of innocence. The days when she was not called a slut, druggy, Satanist, or anything derogative. The popular people hated her because she used to be connected to Miranda, who now hated her, and the jocks hated her because she used to be connected to Miranda and then the nerds hated her because she was in a group that didn't always make wise decisions. She stayed in her group for the people to help them. She got into the group if friends she is in because she took art with Mel, and they did a project together, and Mel introduced her to other people, and they were all cool people. Lizzie was taught not to judge people, so she didn't judge these people for the fact that they were somewhat rebellious. They were still her friends. She wondered what Gordo thought of her. 


	9. Truth

***Sorry it has been a few days since an update. Please forgive me!***  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Truth  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked his old best friend.  
  
"Hmm?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Lizzie? What do you think it will be like when we get to school on Monday?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, do you think we will ever say 'hi' to each other or anything?"  
  
"Because of this experience?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said. That was a good question.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Would you say that you are happy in life?"  
  
"Happy? What do you mean, Gordo?"  
  
"Well, I mean, do you ever wish your life was any different?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, I think we all would do things different in life," Lizzie responded.  
  
"Yeah, but what specifically would you change?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Lizzie said.  
  
"I was just-" Gordo started, but Lizzie interrupted.  
  
"Are you saying my father doesn't love me?" Lizzie said.  
  
This confused Gordo. "What? No! I am sure your dad loves you very much."  
  
Lizzie tried to stifle a laugh at this. "Gordo, relax. It's an expression."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, still confused, "What does it mean?"  
  
Lizzie tried to think about this, but nothing was coming out. "You know, Gordo, I have absolutely no clue, but maybe that is why it is such a great expression."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, and almost forgot the point of this conversation. "Seriously, Lizzie, are you happy as of this moment?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie started as she started repositioning herself on a beanbag, "considering the fact that I am stuck in a library with no escape, right now, I would say I am pretty damn not happy."  
  
"Well, minus that?" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie thought about this. "Well, I guess I could be happier."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What about you, Gordo? Are you happy?"  
  
"Honestly?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, honestly," Gordo started, "no. I don't think I am happy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I miss my friends."  
  
"What friends?" Lizzie asked and Gordo looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, Miranda and me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I miss you too," Lizzie said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you have other friends."  
  
"So? I can still miss my old friends. I mean, the friends I have right now are so depressing."  
  
"But you look so happy," Gordo said.  
  
"So? Looks aren't everything."  
  
"Then why do you rebel against everything?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why do you cut class and sneak out and stuff."  
  
"Well, I hate to say it, but peer pressure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's only the beginning of everything. You have no clue what I go through. You know what I was going to do last night?"  
  
"Go out with friends?" Gordo guessed.  
  
Lizzie laughed to herself, "That's what I told me parents. I was actually going over to Lee's house."  
  
"Lee. Are you two going out?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, are you two having sex?"  
  
"What? Gordo, believe it or not, I am still a virgin. I tell you, I am not all that bad."  
  
"You mean you are a virgin?"  
  
"Yeah. I still have morals. I don't not completely listen to my parents and honor them."  
  
"Good. I am proud of you, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, glad to know."  
  
"So if you don't like your friends, why don't you change them?"  
  
"What do you mean? I love my friends. Besides, they need me more than anyone can understand."  
  
"How do they need you?"  
  
"Perhaps maybe because some of them take drugs or get drunk. But there is a deeper side to them when they aren't drunk or stoned."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said. "Still think my life is easy?"  
  
"No. Look at it this way. At least you aren't Miranda."  
  
"Yeah, I predict Miranda will be very screwed in five years when she realizes she can't do anything and while she had popularity, it was for the wrong reasons, and the popularity won't be with her forever. Someday she is going to be really sorry for how she treated us."  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe she spread that rumor about you and something about an abortion."  
  
"Yeah that was pretty low. You want to know something? That story was actually about her. She was the one who got an abortion. She didn't tell anyone, and I found out because I saw her walk out of the abortion clinic. I really didn't think anything of it, except for maybe she was researching or something. She saw me, and the next thing I know, I am pregnant and having an abortion. I guess she freaked out that I was going to tell someone, just don't ask me who, and so she wanted everyone to think I was desperate if I were to ever tell anyone. I don't even know how I supposedly got pregnant."  
  
"I do," Gordo said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, she told everyone as if I was the father."  
  
"What? I never knew that!"  
  
"Well, I won't get into the details, but you and I were at Miranda's house and couldn't keep our hands off of each other, and we did it in her house."  
  
"Wow! And people believed her?"  
  
"Some still do."  
  
"That is so lame. Why would she do something like that?"  
  
"Beats me," Gordo said. "I think she tried to ruin the friendship between you and me."  
  
"Well," Lizzie started and she looked at Gordo, "I think she might have won." 


	10. Fight

***Again, I am sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but life is hectic and I am almost out of school. Please be patient, as this story is almost finished.***  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Fight  
  
This was Gordo's chance to say something. "Well, maybe she didn't win."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, life isn't over yet, and neither is high school. We could become friends again," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie started, but Gordo interrupted.  
  
"No, Lizzie, listen to me," he said excitedly as he walked over to her and grabbed her arms tightly. "Miranda only thinks she won, but little does she know, the battle isn't over yet. You say you aren't happy with your friends, well I am not happy either. I also don't really care what people think. We could be friends again, Lizzie, I really believe that you and me have potential."  
  
"Potential to be what?" Lizzie cried, "Potential to be the laughing stock of high school yet once again? Get shunned by the few true friends we have. In theory, that is a great idea, but in actuality, what about the results. High school is a game, Gordo, a game you either lose or win in life, and yet there are many things that set you back and people rooting for you to loose this game, Gordo. I hate to break it to you, but most everyone is rooting for you and me to loose this game, but I am determined to win. I really think the whole Lizzie/ Gordo thing is over, whether we like it or not. We have dealt with it this long, though, and I think we can deal with it for the rest of high school."  
  
"It doesn't have to be that way, Lizzie," Gordo said, still holding Lizzie's shoulders.  
  
"Will you let go of me? Of course it is the way it has to be. On Monday, as far as you and I are concerned, nothing happened. Maybe part of me, no most of me, does not want it that way, but that is the way society wants us, and I hate to say it, but society will get its way. Maybe if people weren't so judgmental in high school, we could be friends, but people will see this as an opportunity to say even more about me."  
  
Gordo let go. "Well, I am sorry, Lizzie, but I just don't see it that way."  
  
"Oh, then tell me, Gordo, how exactly do you see it?"  
  
"I see it as two people who were once best friends in life crossing paths and making amends. There are bumps in life, but those are only what make you stronger. Maybe I misjudged you, though. Maybe you do care what people think, and this so- called image is only affecting you for the worse. You have to have faith, Lizzie, that this happened for a reason, and maybe that reason is that we are going to be friends after all. I don't know about you, but just talking with you have given me hope. Have you just given up hope, Lizzie? Are you hopeless? Because that is not the Lizzie McGuire I know growing up."  
  
"Well I changed. We both changed. That is what happens in life, and my minor complaints are only minor, and there is no such thing as perfection. My friends need me and I can't just give them up."  
  
"Well, maybe your friends can become my friends and my friends can become your friends, or we can just be friends with each other and friends with our friends. Please don't give up hope, Lizzie. Do you really want Miranda to taunt you for the rest of your life and go through life always wondering what it would be like if you and I were still friends. Obviously, life involves change, but it also involves chance. Are you willing to take that chance, Lizzie? 


	11. More to the Story

***I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter . . .oh well, I will get over it. I am sorry it is taking long to update. My friend came in town and I spent most of the week with her.***  
  
Chapter 11  
  
More to the Story  
  
Lizzie started crying, "Gordo! Don't you understand life doesn't work like that? Maybe what Miranda did was good for us. We needed a break and needed a touch of reality."  
  
"Why are you so against this all? Does it scare you that we are talking right now? Does it scare you that you are given a chance?"  
  
"No! Gordo, that is not it. It is far too complicated. I made a mistake, and I don't want to be reminded of that mistake every time I see you."  
  
"What mistake? We all made mistakes, but we are victims in this case. Miranda made the biggest mistakes. We were merely her toys. She started the rumor, we didn't." Gordo said.  
  
"But the rumor wouldn't have been started if it weren't for me," Lizzie cried.  
  
"What?! What do you mean? Am I missing something here?"  
  
"I don't know, probably," Lizzie cried, "But Miranda isn't the only one who should be blamed. I am just as much to be blamed for this as she is."  
  
"How?" Gordo asked, not believing Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well tell you. You already think the worst of me," Lizzie said.  
  
"That is not true," Gordo said.  
  
"Really? That view might change after I tell you this."  
  
"Do I want to know this?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Go ahead and tell me. I promise whatever you tell me will not change what I think about you," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay, fine. Okay, that rumor that Miranda started about the whole abortion thing . . .was not completely started by Miranda," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo was speechless. "Wow." Was all he could say. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"What I am trying to say is that that rumor was also started by me."  
  
Gordo still looked confused.  
  
"The so called rumor about the abortion? It is more complex than simply Miranda saying that. Yeah, Miranda had an abortion, and I saw her, and apparently, so did Kate. Kate told some people at school, and people asked me about it. To protect Miranda, I told them they were mistaken and I was the one who had the abortion. Meanwhile, Miranda heard about the rumor, and since she didn't see Kate, she thought that I spread the rumor, so she confronted me, and I told her I didn't, and she didn't believe me. She decided to claim I was the one with the abortion, and that fit with what I said, only she added a story to the whole thing," Lizzie said.  
  
"Wow. You want to hear something else? That story? That wasn't her story. It was mine."  
  
"What?!" Lizzie asked.  
  
"That story of how that was my baby, it was my story."  
  
"Why?" was all Lizzie could ask.  
  
"Believe it or not, to protect you," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "How?"  
  
"Well, I heard people talk about this, and people were talking about you as a slut, so I defended you, and said I was the father. And, they didn't believe me, so I told the story about sneaking into Miranda's house when her family was out of town, and having sex there. I didn't think it would be a big deal, because you already had the abortion, but it was."  
  
"Yeah, so how did Miranda get to this story?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"She heard the story, and believed it. She probably assumed you actually had an abortion and we were an item, and had sex and an abortion without even telling her. She probably added drama to the story by saying she was there."  
  
"Wait, so you and I started this rumor, and Miranda is probably innocent as far as she is concerned?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Probably," Gordo said.  
  
"Wow, you know, we really should be mad at each other and not so much her," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't know about you, but I would say you and I are pretty even. Do you forgive me?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah. Only if you forgive me," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good. Who knew friendship had to be this complicated?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, all because of one misunderstanding after another," Lizzie said.  
  
"Who knows where we would be today if Kate hadn't started the rumor," Gordo thought.  
  
"Yeah, we would all probably be friends still," Lizzie said.  
  
"Maybe more," Gordo said. Did he just say that out loud? 


	12. Getting Out

***Hey! Wow! This story is almost over believe it or not. I am already thinking of a new story. . .possibly collaborating with another author. . .its in the process of discussion. Anyway, I do not own Lizzie McGuire and please review!***  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Getting Out  
  
"Maybe more?" Lizzie asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Gordo gulped while Lizzie smiled. Lizzie knew exactly what he meant, and truthfully, she used to like him more than a friend as well. "I meant maybe we would be more than friends, meaning, maybe a couple," Gordo finally said.  
  
Lizzie smiled "A couple? Oh, yeah, I forgot, you used to have a crush on me, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said as he blushed.  
  
Awww. Lizzie was feeling bad for making Gordo blush. "I am sorry, I mean, about the crush thing," Lizzie said as she looked down, "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I liked you a little then, too."  
  
"Really?" Gordo asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, yeah," Lizzie said as she blushed.  
  
"Wow," Gordo said, or was all he could manage to say. All this time of worriness was for nothing. Lizzie has a crush on him, or she used to.  
  
At that moment, the lights flickered back on, which meant the power was on. To break the moment pf unbearable awkwardness, Lizzie got up to use the phone. "Well, I guess I will call my mom to see what she can do," Lizzie said as she nodded her head  
  
Gordo got up as well, "Yeah, and when they unlock the door for you, I can walk home," he said as he put his hands in his back pocket. He started to follow Lizzie to the phone, but realized that maybe he didn't really have that right.  
  
Lizzie called her mom and told her where she was and that she needed to be picked up. Jo said she would call someone to get her out of there.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie returned to the back of the library, where Gordo was sitting. Gordo was reading as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So, I guess this is it?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "Don't worry about your reputation, Lizzie. As far as everyone else is concerned, this rendezvous never happened."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, guiltily, and she walked over to Gordo, "It that really how you want it to be between us?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess it is for the best," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Lizzie said distantly.  
  
'Well," Gordo said and he stood up and held his hand out for her to shake it, "It has been fun while it lasted, McGuire."  
  
Lizzie reluctantly shook his hand, "Oh, Gordo, you aren't mad, are you?"  
  
"Mad?" Gordo huffed, "Nah, I am not mad. Hey maybe we should do this again sometime."  
  
"Maybe. Oh, and Gordo?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What should we do about Miranda?"  
  
"What about Miranda? It was her loss," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said. Just then, they heard and saw people in uniforms outside the library with a key. Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other and shook hands once more. Lizzie could hardly stand this unfriend-like act, and pulled Gordo into a hug, before she could stop herself. "Bye, Gordo," Lizzie said as she grabbed her things and walked to the front, where her mom was waiting.  
  
"Well?" Jo asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Lizzie. Let's just get you home and we will talk about this later," Jo said.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said "Thank you, officer," Lizzie to the officer who unlocked the library.  
  
"You are welcome. Is there anyone else in here or were you the only one?" the officer asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, David Gordon is also here," Lizzie said and she could feel her mom's eyes staring at her in surprise.  
  
"Well, where is he?" the officer asked impatiently.  
  
"I am right here," Gordo said suddenly, "Lizzie, you forgot this," Gordo said and he handed her the backpack she brought with her.  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said. "Well, bye, Gordo."  
  
"Bye," Gordo said and they walked outside and the officer locked the building back up.  
  
"Gordo, would you like for me to give you a ride home?" Jo asked.  
  
"Uh, no thank you, Mrs. McGuire," he said as he glanced at Lizzie, "I would rather walk."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, but thanks." Gordo said as he started walking to his house.  
  
***The story is not quite over. Please review!*** 


	13. Monday

***This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all the reviewers. Please review and tell me what you think! This story was a lot of fun to write!***  
  
Chapter 13  
  
At School  
  
Ahh! Another day, another time to play, all at Hill Ridge High School. The students were buzzing and the teachers were keeping order in the classrooms. Ah! But not everything was okay, in fact something was astray in the halls of Hill Ridge High School on that particular mundane Monday.  
  
It started before classes, in the halls of the buzzing teenagers. Some teachers could sense something, others tried to look for trouble, but something was going to happen to change this supposedly particular mundane Monday.  
  
First, the freshman hallway was checked. Nothing out of the ordinary, except nervous and scattered freshmen, angry at the world that they had something like 600 school days until their high school careers were over. The teachers nodded their heads, and continued, as they knew that for the freshmen class, this particular day, to them, would just be another mundane Monday.  
  
Then, the teachers went to the hall of Sophomores, the older grade of the lower classmen. Some with smiles, some with frowns, as they dreaded pop quizzes that would lessen the ease of this particular mundane Monday.  
  
The teachers left, and headed to the hallway of juniors, in deep discussion and quick study sessions. The small chatters of college and grades were normal for a day like today, just another mundane Monday.  
  
Without hesitation, the teachers moved on to the largest hallway of them all, the senior hallway. The hall of slackers and tardiness. At a first glance, things seemed pretty normal, perhaps too normal. While some were goofing off, others were chattering about the past weekend. But, certainly something had to be off to ruin the normalcy of that particular mundane Monday.  
  
Since nothing seemed too eventful, the teachers passed it as a wrong sense of communication, and this Monday, would just be another Monday. How was your weekend? What's going on this week? What about next weekend? Stuff like this always filled the air on this kind of mundane Monday.  
  
But as the teachers sensed in the first place, something was, in fact, astray about this particular mundane Monday. Not with the freshmen, sophomores, or even the juniors, but with the seniors, the next graduating class. Something in that hall was just not right on that particular mundane Monday.  
  
Not necessarily obvious to an outsider, or even a teacher, but when two very different groups of people crossed paths that morning, the day took an unusual turn.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie woke up that day feeling confused. How would things change between a particular David Gordon and Elizabeth McGuire? Oh, boy, they didn't even know how different they would be by the end of this particular mundane Monday.  
  
As her mom still took her car away from her, Lizzie was stuck on the school bus that morning. She didn't really talk about that weekend, but her parents could tell she seemed different after she came home.  
  
It drizzled as she walked out to go to the bus. She got on the bus and looked around. There were a few people on the bus, mostly underclassmen, but one she didn't really expect to see. For in the very back row of the bus sat David Gordon, starring out the window.  
  
Lizzie mustered all the courage she had and walked past all the people toward the front of the bus. Some bored people watched her walk to the back of the bus, but she walked and walked, until she was facing Gordo. Gordo didn't even look up. Lizzie cleared her throat and said, "Is anyone sitting next to you?"  
  
Gordo looked away from the window, to see if what he heard was true, and yes, Lizzie McGuire was talking to him. Was this some sort of joke?  
  
"Uh, no, this seat isn't taken," Gordo said, trying to sound calm, as if he were asked this by her everyday, and this was part of their mundane Monday routine.  
  
Lizzie sat down beside her old best friend. Should she try and say something. What was there to say. She cleared her throat again. Gordo looked at her, "Listen, Gordo, I was thinking about things over the weekend, after we left the library, and I was hoping that we could try to be friends. I know we have a huge, somewhat bad past, but I really don't like, nor did I ever, enjoy not being your friend," she said.  
  
Gordo looked out of the window, and said nothing. Despite this, Lizzie continued, "I was looking in an old book of mine and I found this quote," Lizzie said, and she handed him a small piece of folded paper.  
  
Gordo took the paper, and opened it up to read, "Friends are like melons; shall I tell you why? To find one good you must a hundred try. -Claude Mermet" Gordo was confused. This quote said nothing about anything, "Are you saying I am a melon?" Gordo asked, finally.  
  
"Yes, but not really. You see, you were my original favorite melon. I found you first, but then lost you, and then a few years and friends later, I found you again. This past weekend was a twist of fate, and it had to be a sign of some kind. But, Gordo, you were my one good melon, and I lost you for a few years. I don't want to loose you again," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo sighed. In the midst of all this melon rubbish, he agreed with her. Lizzie was always a really good friend, and he found this weekend enjoyable, "You know," Gordo said finally, a wise person once said, 'Friendship is like money, easier made than kept.'"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo smiled, "It means, to me, that I guess we didn't keep our friendship, and I always regretted that."  
  
"Then I guess we could call our friendship a loan from a bank, it was temporarily lost, but it was all paid back, in the end," Lizzie said.  
  
"And I will never borrow money from a bank again," Gordo said.  
  
"Good," Lizzie said, "Friends?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "Yeah, I think the world could use a little more love in this world."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "You really are the best melon I ever had."  
  
"Right back at you," Gordo said.  
  
Soon, the bus stopped, and they were at school. Lizzie got up from her seat, and so did Gordo. Lizzie took Gordo's hand, to Gordo's surprise and said, "Here's to new beginnings?"  
  
"And old friendships," he said and he squeezed her hand.  
  
So, they walked out of the bus and into the world, making a statement and lesson to all about making new friends and keeping the old, for one is silver and the other is gold.  
  
***  
  
So, to teachers who looked not hard enough at the senior hallway, nothing out of the ordinary happened, but others, as Lizzie and Gordo entered the hallway hand in hand gasped at the two as if they were subhuman. Friends of Lizzie walked up to them and friends of David walked up to them exclaiming things like, "what is going on?" and "why are you with him?" Lizzie and Gordo just walked past them, and smiled at each other. They felt like they were floating as they walked to their lockers. Right before a curious teacher closed his door, he heard a certain David Gordon say to Elizabeth McGuire, "So, now we are friends, do you want to try and be more?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and blushed, for truthfully, this all seemed so dreamlike. And, even though she tried to get rid of it, she still had a crush on Gordo. It never left, it just strayed away. Lizzie smiled and said, "Sure."  
  
So, for strangers and outsiders, today was pretty much full of normalcy, but for a few people, including Lizzie and Gordo, something big just happened. For as Miranda walked by to catch her next class, if she looked carefully, she could see her old best friends kissing. In fact, this was so not normal, Miranda did a double take. For she, as well as Lizzie and Gordo and all of their friends knew that this Monday was not just any other mundane Monday.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
Please review! 


	14. Intermission

**********Intermission************  
  
Call it a break,  
  
Call it halftime  
  
Tell it like it is  
  
It ain't no crime  
  
It's intermission  
  
I'm halfway through  
  
Took a break  
  
But don't be blue  
  
The story continues!  
  
Life goes by  
  
In the words of Hilary Duff  
  
Who knows why?  
  
Is it a sequel?  
  
Nah, just call it Act Two  
  
As a matter of fact,  
  
I call it "Knowing Me, Knowing You"  
  
I still don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
But the idea is all mine and brand new  
  
So just don't copy it,  
  
And I will not sue.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
A review would be great  
  
And while I hope you enjoy it,  
  
I have lost my ability to rhyme.  
  
~ottertheelephante~ © August 2003 


	15. Life Goes On

***After thinking about it and getting opinions of others, I have decided to just add on to this story. I am taking down the author note because I don't need it. Also, I don't really plan on this part of the story being longer than ten chapters. Anyway, thanks for your help, and for those of you who don't like sequels, think of this as a continuance to the story. I am even calling it chapter 14***  
  
***This story is basically about the reactions of people to the new couple and just overcoming it all. Reactions include Miranda.***  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Life Goes On  
  
Well, Monday went on, and everyone was buzzing about the hottest new couple. They were a couple, right? That is what it seemed. How did it happen? Nobody knew. People were curious, but didn't know how to approach the subject. The nerd and the wannabe Goth- together? People who didn't know about Lizzie and David, which was the majority of the school, were especially confused, for this was unheard of in the high school realm.  
  
Lizzie and David's friends in their separate worlds were uneasy about the whole thing. Were they supposed to be nice to this significant other? This person that was in the same group of people they loathed and/or taunted? Were they supposed to pretend to be friends? Like nothing unusual was going on?  
  
While teachers applauded the situation, they had to admit it seemed rather off beat. Of course, teachers didn't really know Lizzie and David's history.  
  
Lizzie and David never really planned out how they were going to spread the news. It was a spur of the moment type thing, so they had to act sporadically and in the moment with all the questions coming at them. They only people who were courageous enough to bring up the topic were some of Lizzie's friends during the break between second and third period.  
  
Mel walked up to Lizzie as she was walking to class, "Hey, Liz!"  
  
Lizzie looked from behind her, "Oh, hey Mel. What's up?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me! What is up with you today? You need a good grade in science or something?" Mel asked.  
  
Lizzie initial reaction was shock. With friends like this, who needs enemies? Then, she figured out that the situation probably did look suspicious. She imagined Gordo was going through the same agony with his group of friends.  
  
"Actually, Gordo is an old friend of mine. We ran into each other and, well, things just kind of happened," Lizzie said. She was sounding happier than usual.  
  
"Gordo?" Mel repeated, unimpressed, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"The kind of name I gave him," Lizzie shot back. She then hurried off to her next class. She wasn't in the mood to explain anything else.  
  
Her next class was science. Her science class was mostly full of juniors. She ended up having to take biology a year late because she didn't take science last year. She didn't have this class with anyone she really knew, though, although she did recognize two of them who she saw hanging out with Gordo from time to time. She figured they wouldn't bother her because they had always seemed so afraid of her before.  
  
When she walked in, however, she saw that the guys were looking at her and whispering. She felt tempted to ask them what was so interesting, but then remembered they were Gordo's friends and should probably show them some respect if she wanted any in return. She never thought this would be so complicated. The worst part was that she could hear exactly what they were saying.  
  
"Yeah, that's the girl I saw him with earlier," the shorter one, Jon, whispered.  
  
"Her? The one with the purple hair?" the other one, Mark, said.  
  
"Yeah. Strange isn't it?"  
  
"Are you sure you saw them kissing earlier? I mean, David and her?" Mark said, emphasizing the word "her."  
  
"Yeah. I think it has to do with grades."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Lizzie isn't exactly the smartest human, is she?"  
  
Lizzie couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something. She turned around to face them and started laughing. "Wait, hold on!" she said, "So what you are trying to say is that I am using Gordo. Am I right?"  
  
Jon and Mark froze. Then, they looked at each other, "Who is Gordo?" Jon finally said.  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Excuse me, I mean David," she said.  
  
"Oh," Jon said, nodding his head, "You know David Gordon?" He tried to act like he didn't say anything.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. David and I happen to be really good friends," Lizzie said, confidently.  
  
"Oh, r-really?" Jon said, nervously, "And you would be?"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Jon's eyes widened, "THE Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"What's going on?" Mark asked, "Why is she so important?" He looked at Jon expectantly.  
  
"No reason. I guess whenever David described you, I didn't picture his Lizzie to be THAT Lizzie," Jon explained.  
  
"Why not?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, for one, I thought you had blonde hair. And two, well, you just seem . . .different."  
  
"Different? Well, I did use to have blonde hair, and I guess people do change over the years," Lizzie said, trying to give him some credibility.  
  
"Very true indeed! So, are you and David, you know, dating?" Jon asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, we're going to try it out."  
  
Jon nodded as if he understood, "Oh, how nice."  
  
"Yeah, I think it is," Lizzie said, dreamily, then she got serious, "But, I am dating him because I like him; NOT for his brains."  
  
"Oh, I believe you," Jon said.  
  
"You do?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, if you are the elusive Lizzie he always talks about, then I believe you. I apologize for being skeptical."  
  
"No hard feelings," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Jon," he said and he stuck out his hand, "This is Mark," he pointed to Mark.  
  
Lizzie shook her hand, "And I guess you know I'm Lizzie," Lizzie said.  
  
Jon sighed, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. I hope to be seeing you around more."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "You, too."  
  
Just as Lizzie turned back around, class began. She decided that Jon genuinely meant what he said. She misjudged them before. Maybe, she thought, this as not only a chance to start over with Gordo, but also a chance to make new friends along the way. That wouldn't be too bad.  
  
***  
  
***I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it didn't really have Gordo and Lizzie together. That will be the next chapter. I really have no idea how much longer this will be, but probably about ten chapters. I will be able to tell more as I go along. Miranda will come, just have patience. Thanks and please review! 


	16. Happiness

***Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like the continuance. Oh, and keeponwritin, no need to apologize for your opinion. :) I don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Happiness  
  
Soon, lunch came. Lunch . . .that would be tricky. Where would she sit? The secret was out and Lizzie wanted to sit with Gordo. Not only to make a statement, but also to see how the first half of his day went. She spotted him sitting with his friends, but there was no room for her. The table was full. She looked over at her friends. They were waving for her to sit with them.  
  
She debated for a minute or so. Who would she sit with? Her so called "friends"? Or her old friends who would make her tell everything. The there was the third option: sitting alone. Like most people, she didn't like being lonely, but in a situation such as this, maybe it was the best she could do. Maybe Gordo would notice her and want to sit with her. Then again, Gordo would probably chicken out. No matter how much he liked Lizzie, he would still lack the confidence to go up to her and sit with her.   
  
She couldn't take it much longer. She had to do something. She slowly, but confidently walked up to the table where Gordo was sitting. She made sure to just look straight ahead, and not at anyone else that might intimidate her. She finally reached the table, and was standing right behind him. He still didn't notice, as he was engrossed in telling some joke involving a penguin.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie spoke.  
  
Gordo turned around, and saw Lizzie. He wasn't sure of what to say, and Lizzie could tell. "Y-yes?" he said.  
  
"Gordo, can I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, Lizzie," Gordo said. He waited for her to continue.  
  
Lizzie looked around, and noticed the whole table was staring at her in silence, "Alone?" Lizzie requested.  
  
Gordo looked at his friends, "Sure," he said and he got up. Lizzie led him to outside the cafeteria. She was sure everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her, but she didn't care. She really needed to talk to Gordo and wanted to know his thoughts. They stopped when they were outside on a nearby bench. "What's the matter?" Gordo said. He looked nervous. He thought maybe she was kidding his morning after all, and didn't want to be friends.  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie said, and she looked down, "How had your day been so far?"  
  
"Insane," Gordo admitted, "but you know, I guess it is what was expected."  
  
"Has anyone said anything about it to you?" Lizzie was obviously upset about something, and Gordo could tell.  
  
"Not really. Nobody really talks to me in the first place, though. I have gotten strange looks, though."  
  
"So none of my friends has said anything?"  
  
"No. Why? Should they have?"  
  
Lizzie looked down at her hands and shook her head, "No. I was just wondering because, well, I have a feeling everyone thinks I am using you."  
  
"Using me? For what? We haven't even officially gone on a date yet. You do still want to go, don't you?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Oh, yeah, I would love to go. I am looking forward to it," Lizzie said in reassurance.  
  
"Phew! Because for a minute, I thought maybe this whole thing was a joke or something," Gordo said.  
  
"I would never play a joke like this on you. You are my friend. In fact, at this point, you are my best friend," Lizzie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you so upset, then?"  
  
Lizzie attempted to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, "I just wish everything weren't so complicated. My friends think I am using you, and your friends think the same," Lizzie said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"They think I am using you to get better grades. Gordo, I would never do that. I would never do that to any one. You know that, right?" Lizzie said. She was still crying.  
  
"Of course I know that, Lizzie. This morning was a little bit surreal for me, and a little awkward, but you know something? For the first time in a long time, I could honestly say I was totally happy. Happy that I got my best friend, and happy about the new beginnings." Gordo said.  
  
"You don't think we're moving too fast, do you?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I couldn't be happier, Lizzie. We have all this time when we were moving too slow to make up on."  
  
"Are you sure you are up for all of this?"  
  
"All of what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Ready for all of the teasing, the doubting, the rumors, and everything else?"  
  
"As long as we go through it together, I will be ready."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, Gordo. I don't know how I ever got on with life without you."  
  
"What are you talking about? You are the stronger one between the two of us."  
  
Lizzie laughed and shook her head; "I could argue that with a million reasons."  
  
Gordo put his arm around her, "and I could give a million and one counter arguments."  
  
Lizzie put her head on his shoulder, "Hey, do you want to come with me after school? I have to do something."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, "What would that be?"  
  
"I have to get rid of all this black and purple in my hair," Lizzie said and she shook her head to look at the hair.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Of course! Why?"  
  
"Because I don't like it," Lizzie said.  
  
"What?" Gordo said, "Then why did you do it in the first place?"  
  
"Because I was unhappy and needed a change. Do you want to help me?"  
  
"Are you turning it back to blonde?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean blondes do supposedly have more fun, right?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo laughed, "I would love to go with you."  
  
"Good," Lizzie said and she stood up, "You ready to go back inside?"  
  
Gordo stood up, "Sure." He took her hand, "Will this be like a first date?"  
  
"What this thing with the hair?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said.  
  
"No," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good. I mean, I want to have a real first date with you at some point."  
  
"We already had our first date," Lizzie said.  
  
"When?" Gordo asked, confused.  
  
"In the library," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo raised an eyebrow, "That was a date?"  
  
"Don't you think? And you know what? That was the best date I ever had." Lizzie said this as they walked back into the cafeteria. 


	17. What to Do

***Happy Labor Day! I don't own Lizzie McGuire!***  
  
Chapter 16  
  
What to Do  
  
After school, Gordo and Lizzie walked to the store to get color stripper to turn Lizzie's hair back to blonde. They then headed to Lizzie's house.  
  
"Will your mom be home?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I think so," Lizzie said, and then she smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Why? Feeling romantic? Gee, Gordo, don't you think we should get through the first day of this relationship?"  
  
Gordo blushed, "No, I just don't know what she will think about all this."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, shaking her head, "You know my mom. My mom likes you. If anything, she will be thrilled."  
  
"So, she won't be freaked out or anything?"  
  
"Why would she freak out? You are tame compared to my other friends, and she knows you are tame. She'll ask questions of course, but then she'll drop it."  
  
"Okay. You know, it will bring back a lot of memories seeing the McGuire family again. I mean, I haven't seen Matt in a long time. Has he changed?"  
  
"No way! He is still the little greasy kid he always was," Lizzie said.  
  
"What about your dad?"   
  
"Why are you worrying so much? You are starting to worry me! My dad always considered you like a second son or something. You haven't changed much since the last time."  
  
Gordo considered this, "You are right. If anyone, you were the one that changed the most."  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? I have made mistakes, but life goes on," Lizzie said, sadly.  
  
"I wouldn't call them mistakes. They are differences. You are still the same Lizzie you were three years ago."  
  
"I know that!" Lizzie said.  
  
"No, I mean, you changed, but you didn't change much. All these years, I knew that although we weren't friends, deep down, you were the same Lizzie you were when we were friends. I guess, now that I think about it, we all changed. I mean, I was the one who changed from Gordo to David. We all changed. Call it adolescence; call it adaptation, or what have you. You, me, and Miranda changed. Maybe it didn't do us any good, but we couldn't help it. I know I am still changing. You are too. Maybe, in the end, you won't be as different as you were in the beginning."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do! All these years, when we weren't friends, I never hated you. In fact, I never hated Miranda either. I just thought our time as friends were up, and it was time to move on. If I had known then what I know now, I might have tried to save our friendship."  
  
"Wow! You have come up with this since this morning?" Lizzie said, impressed at Gordo's speech.  
  
"I wish I had, but that would be a lie. Truthfully, I have hoped for this day to come for the past two or three years. I have been imagining what to say since then."  
  
"Really? Wow, Gordo, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo took a few more steps in silence. Lizzie finally spoke up, "I never hated you, Gordo. You know that, right?"  
  
"I do now."  
  
"And, as overwhelming as this day has been, I think I know exactly how I feel about everything."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel happy. I mean, this morning, I thought we would just pretend nothing would happen, but something clicked before I got on that bus that made me know what I want. I don't often know what I want, but it was so clear this morning, which is why everything happened this morning. I have no idea how I will feel tomorrow, but today is my concern. I never thought a weekend would change my life so much."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"No, but now that you and I are friends again, and now I know the whole story, I have to say, I miss Miranda."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, me too."  
  
"I just wish she got locked in the library with us or something."  
  
"Yeah, only she didn't. She hates us, too, you know."  
  
"I think she saw us this morning together," Lizzie said.  
  
"I wonder what she thinks about it."  
  
"I don't know. I kind of feel like I owe her an apology or something."  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do? She will never listen to either of us," Lizzie said.  
  
They reached Lizzie's house. "Talk about this later, okay?" Lizzie said, "I don't want my mom to hear us talking about it."  
  
Gordo nodded his head and they went into the house.  
  
"Mom?" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Jo yelled.  
  
"I'm home!"   
  
"How was your day?" Jo said and she walked in to greet her daughter, and then saw Gordo. She was surprised to see him.  
  
"It was . . . eventful," Lizzie said, "Gordo and I are going to go upstairs and work on a project."  
  
"Oh," Jo said, suspiciously, "Everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is great!" Lizzie exclaimed, "But, we really need to get started on this project."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lizzie started up the stairs and Gordo followed. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. McGuire," he said.  
  
Jo nodded her head, still confused, "You too, Gordo. If you need anything, let me know!"  
  
Lizzie led Gordo into her room and then shut the door behind her and locked it. She then got the hair stuff out. "Ready?"   
  
"I can't believe I am doing this," Gordo says.  
  
"Don't you want to have some sort of participation in the day that changed my life?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I thought I was the main reason your life changed," Gordo said.  
  
"You are," Lizzie said, "Which is the reason you doing this makes it all the more symbolic."  
  
"Whatever. How do you do this?"   
  
"You start off by reading the directions. My hair needs to be wet. I think we should do this in the bathroom."  
  
"Good idea," Gordo said, as he read the directions. Lizzie went into the bathroom and Gordo followed. Lizzie wet her hair in the tub faucet.   
  
"Now, this chemical is supposed to be placed into your hair" Gordo said.  
  
"That is your job," Lizzie said.  
  
"I've never done this before."  
  
"Gordo, the job isn't that complicated, but I can't do it myself. I need your help."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Okay, fine. But you owe me big time."  
  
"One day I will pay you back, Gordo."  
  
"I like the name Gordo. I don't know how I went through all these years forgetting that name."  
  
"I don't know how you did it either. You were always Gordo to me." 


	18. Hair

***Finally! An update! The elephante has come out from her little hole to present herself. "I'm sorry," she says sheepishly to the crowd." An otter wouldn't do that, would it?***  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Hair  
  
After about an hour, Lizzie's hair was back to normal. It wouldn't have taken so long, except Gordo didn't really know what he was doing. Despite this, her hair was blonde, and she looked like her old self.  
  
Lizzie examined herself in the mirror in the bathroom. "Not bad, Gordo," she said looking over her hair she had just dried.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "I always liked you with blonde hair." He was standing behind her, watching her examine her hair.  
  
"You know, you did a really good job. Ever thought about becoming a hair dresser?" she asked.  
  
Gordo laughed, "Yeah, its my second choice, right after being a manicurist."  
  
"Ooh, you do nails, too?" she said.  
  
Gordo looked at her, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Lizzie looked at her nails and pretended to be considering it, "I don't know. That is an awful lot of things for you to do in a day."  
  
"Good," Gordo said, nodding, "Go with that."  
  
Lizzie brushed her hair and then went to her bedroom and fell on her bed dramatically, "OOF!" she said as she lay there on her stomach.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie propped her arm up and looked at Gordo, "No really reason. I just think it's a fun sound to make."  
  
"Ah!" Gordo said.  
  
"You can sit down, you know," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo, who was standing stiffly in the corner of her room slowly walked toward her and sat on the bed and faced Gordo.  
  
"So," he started, but he was having trouble completing his though.  
  
Lizzie caught this and said, "I had a really good day today, Gordo. It's been a long time since I had one of those."  
  
"So you aren't having any regrets?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "If you ask me that one more time, Gordo, I swear I will say yes."  
  
"Just checking. I guess I just need the reassurance because this is so unbelievable to me."  
  
"What's so unbelievable about it?"  
  
Gordo smiled and said, "The whole picture. I look forward to our future picture, too."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "So do I."  
  
Just then, Lizzie lost her balance and fell off her bed. "OOF!" she said.  
  
Gordo peered down at her as she looked sheepishly at him, "I guess with the old hair, comes the old 'blondness,'" she said. Gordo laughed as Lizzie stood up and brushed herself off of invisible dirt, "I'm okay. It's all going to be okay."  
  
Lizzie sat next to Gordo and said, "Care to kiss the blonde for the first time?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie exchanged a short kiss, and then decided to work on homework.  
  
A few minutes later, as Lizzie and Gordo were sitting on the floor with their homework sprawled out on the floor working on math; Jo came in with a tray.  
  
"Hey kids! I thought you two might be hungry, so I brought you some cookies and milk," Jo said and she smiled at Gordo.  
  
"Thanks!" Gordo said. Jo set the tray down.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Mom, I know what you are up to, and please stop!" Lizzie said.  
  
Jo turned to Lizzie trying to act innocent. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I used to have other friends over all the time and you never gave them cookies and milk," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Well, I already had these made and thought you would like them."  
  
Lizzie took a cookie and took a bite, "It's warm. Mom," Lizzie started, "If you have a question about something, just ask, okay? I'll answer you if you ask, but if you don't ask, I can't tell."  
  
Jo looked at Gordo and then Lizzie, blushing, "Fine," she said and she pulled her loose hair behind her ears, "I see you have died your hair back, Lizzie! It looks good. What made you decide to change it?"  
  
"I just feel like I needed the change," Lizzie answered simply.  
  
"Okay," Jo said, realizing that question would get her nowhere, "Well, I am glad you changed it. It brings out your eyes."  
  
"Mom! Please! Just get to the point!" Lizzie said.  
  
Jo looked at Gordo, then at Lizzie, but Lizzie said, "Gordo can stay in here! There is nothing you need to know that he doesn't!"  
  
"Okay," Jo said, "Um, so you are working on a project together, huh?"  
  
"Actually, we finished the project, and now we are working on homework."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's good to see you, Gordo," Jo said.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Are we going to see you a lot from now on?" she asked, and she looked at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, probably."  
  
"Good!" Jo said, smiling, "So you two are friends again? That is great!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo exchanged looked and then Lizzie said, "Actually mom, right now, we are dating."  
  
Jo smiled, indicating this was great news, "Since when?"  
  
"Since today."  
  
"Well, congratulations! I had my doubts for a few years, but I always knew you would end up together!" Jo said.  
  
"Is that all?" Lizzie asked, getting tired of her mom just standing there.  
  
Jo looked at Lizzie and smiled, "That's all. Have fun. We would love to have you stay for dinner, Gordo."  
  
"That sounds great!" Gordo said.  
  
Jo left the room and Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Lizzie, she's just trying to be nice."  
  
"No, she's not. Actually, she is thrilled that I am hanging out with you. She thinks her and mine's relationship has been strained since the three amigos were no more."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"We have had arguments about this. We're working on it, though."  
  
"Um, Lizzie, no offense, but don't you think you were a little cruel to your mom?"  
  
"Maybe a little, but she needed to get to the point and not just stand there," she said.  
  
"Okay, well, anyway, where were we?" Gordo said, looking at his homework.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, but she was looking at the door.  
  
Gordo noticed that she wasn't focusing, "Something the matter, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah . . .Miranda."  
  
***  
  
***Please review*** 


	19. A Plan

***Sorry it took so long to update! I don't own Lizzie McGuire!***  
  
Chapter 18  
  
A Plan  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, Miranda has been bothering me, too," Gordo admitted.  
  
"I mean, now that I know I have been blaming the wrong person, I feel so guilty," Lizzie said.  
  
"You mean about what happened three years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, with the abortion. After all these years of blaming Miranda, she was pretty innocent. All she did was have an abortion. She wanted peace and quiet about it, and Kate ruined that for her, and she misconstrued the whole thing."  
  
"Yeah, and turned it around," he said.  
  
"Well, I probably would have done the same thing," Lizzie said.  
  
"You think you would have betrayed your friend like that?"   
  
"Um, Gordo, I kind of already did betray a friend. Kate is the one we should hate, here."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Kate isn't the only one we should hate. We are all pretty guilty, here. I just wish we could take back the past three years," Gordo said.  
  
"I don't," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, surprised, "What? Haven't you heard the expression 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger?'"  
  
"Yeah, but these past years have been awfully intense. Just think of what would have happened if none of this would have happened. Miranda, you, and I would probably still be really good friends."  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, we would have probably eventually drifted. It would have been a slower drift, but it was going to happen."  
  
"You really think so?"   
  
"Gordo, I hate to admit it, but we were all so naïve back then. In fact, we still are naïve. I am not saying I am glad it happened, but, well, in some ways it was an escape from the truth."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Gordo, believe it or not, I actually liked you when this was going on. Liked you more than a friend. I wouldn't have ever told you, and I was almost ashamed, so these events made it easier for me to move on."  
  
"You wanted to move on?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Lizzie admitted, "I thought liking you would ruin our friendship. I liked you so much, that I hated you. It's lame, but it helped."  
  
Gordo looked kind of upset, and Lizzie could tell.   
  
"Of course," Lizzie added, "I never really did get over you. Every time I saw you in the halls, I felt a lot of pain because it reminded me so much of when we were younger and the best of friends. You seemed so content with life, and I felt so miserable. Seeing Miranda didn't make me feel as sad, but only because I thought this was all her fault."  
  
"Wow," Gordo said, "I never knew you felt this way."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Well, now you know, and all of this hasn't killed me, it's only made me stronger."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Yeah, you seem stronger."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, and she paused, "So, what should we do about Miranda?"  
  
"I don't know. We could start by apologizing."  
  
"We? Um, Gordo, as far as she is concerned, you don't really owe her an apology."  
  
"Maybe we should explain to her what happened," Gordo suggested.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, I agree with you there. We should apologize. Do you think she'll forgive me?"  
  
"I don' know. I hope she does, because it would be nice to have all three of us together."  
  
"You don't think that would be too much to ask? I mean, I would like that, but she seems pretty happy with her life right now. It might not be too easy."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Maybe you are right. If that happens, it would be great, but I guess the most we can hope for is forgiveness."  
  
"Yeah, but I think I should talk to her by myself," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, "But if you want help, I am here."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, Gordo."  
  
Lizzie hugged Gordo, and Gordo hugged back. Lizzie felt better now.  
  
A few minutes later, Jo called and announced dinner was ready, and Gordo and Lizzie headed downstairs.   
  
Matt, who was already down there, looked at his sister and her new boyfriend, "Gordo, I have to tell you man, you have weird taste in women," he said and he looked at his sister and then back at Gordo, "May the force be with you."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other and laughed. Obviously, Jo informed the rest of the family of the new news.   
  
They all sat down and ate, Lizzie next to Gordo. It was weird at first, but it quickly became like three years earlier, when Gordo was a regular visitor.  
  
After eating, Lizzie walked Gordo home.  
  
"So, um, Gordo? Do you have a car?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"You do? How come you don't drive it to school?"  
  
"Because the bus has more interesting people in it," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie blushed and smiled, "Well, I have to admit they are interesting, but I like driving better. I usually drive to school, except for the fact that I am currently grounded."  
  
"Well, maybe some day I will take you for a spin in my car."  
  
"Ooh, what kind of car is it?"  
  
"A 2002 4- Runner," he said.  
  
"Nice!" Lizzie said, "I will hold you to that ride on our first date."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Soon, I hope," Lizzie said.  
  
"You want to try Friday?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Friday sounds good."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had reached Gordo's house.   
  
"So," Lizzie said once they reached the front door, "I can't believe this day is over!"  
  
"Me neither!" Gordo said, "I mean, who would have thought such a mundane Monday would be so amazing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "See you tomorrow? I'll save you a seat on the bus?"  
  
Gordo nodded, "Okay," he looked nervous.  
  
Lizzie took a step closer to Gordo and hugged him. Gordo hugged back.  
  
"Thank you for this perfect day," Lizzie said into his ear, "I couldn't imagine it being any better."  
  
"Neither can I," Gordo whispered back.  
  
Lizzie pulled back and looked into Gordo's eyes. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. This was the first time he had ever initiated the kiss, but it felt so right.  
  
After they pulled back, Lizzie looked at him, and as if he couldn't help it, Gordo said, "I love you."  
  
At first, Lizzie was surprised, but her expression quickly turned into a smile, "I love you, too."  
  
Gordo smiled.  
  
"You will always be my favorite melon, no matter what," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo laughed at her comment.  
  
"You just made this day all the more better," she said.  
  
After a quick peck on his cheek, Lizzie headed back to her house. She picked up a stick on her way home and played with it as she walked. As she walked and played with the stick, she looked down on the ground and smiled. These past three days had been the best she ever had. The next day, she would talk to Miranda and hope for forgiveness.  
  
***  
  
***If you are confused, look back at chapter eleven. Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot! ***  
  
***Go BRAVES!!!*** 


	20. Pursuit of Happiness

***Hey! I might take a while with updates, but I always update. I haven't given up on this story yet. Thanks for your gracious reviews! They are very much appreciated. Also, thank you for the patience.***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire!!!***  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Pursuit of Happiness  
  
The next day, Lizzie got up, got ready, and went to the bus. She saw Gordo, and waved and headed over to him to sit with him.  
  
When she sat down, Gordo looked at her, "Are you sure yesterday wasn't some sort of dream?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"I mean, did we actually kiss and decided to go out and everything?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yep. Hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
Gordo smiled and shook his head, "Nah, not really. I always knew you would come around."  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrow, "Really? Because, you didn't seem to confident at the library and at school yesterday."  
  
"I know, but that was because I am insecure," Gordo admitted, "I mean, I have lost a lot of self-esteem in the past two years."  
  
"You have?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, in fact, I was pretty sure you were playing some cruel joke for a few minutes after we kissed."  
  
"Well, I wasn't. Gordo, I could never do that to you. You know that, right?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head and grinned, "Yeah, I guess I always just relied on you and Miranda to make me feel wanted and important. Enough about that, though," Gordo said, eager to change the subject, "What is the plan for today?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Spend as much time as possible with you," Gordo said and he smiled. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I thought you were against public displays of affection."  
  
"I am," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie raised her eye brow, "Gordo, a school bus is as public as you can get!"  
  
Gordo looked around and gave a small smile as he shrugged, "I guess being with you, I forgot."  
  
Lizzie gave Gordo a weird look and smiled, "Okay. What has gotten into you today Gordo? You seem so different."  
  
"You mean happy? Because I am happy. Today was the first day in a long time where I had something to look forward to when I woke up this morning. I mean, I know I seem to lack social skills but-"  
  
"Gordo, you don't lack social skills," Lizzie said.  
  
"But being happy is this great feeling. I actually look forward to the day. Everything from spending time with you to the other possibilities. You know, you have inspired me to make a movie?"  
  
"You haven't made a movie in years."  
  
Gordo smiled, "I know, what ever happened to that part of me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, well I feel like this is a second chance to actually make something of my life. I was thinking about it last night, and I was trying to think. Am I really successful? Sure, I have a good chance of graduating top in our class and I am very involved in clubs and everything, but there is so much more to life than that. Success isn't about grades. I mean, sure, they help, but success it about getting what you want out of life and making it work. Success is about happiness. Am I successful? Sure, in some respects. Am I happy? Right now I am, but I wasn't. I didn't really work on building friendships or keeping them. I haven't gone to any school function since freshman year. Its not because I don't want to, either. I think I am scarred. Say what you want, but grades don't prepare you for the rest of your life. I have set myself up to be this smart kid with excellent credentials, but at the same time, I didn't deal with the social aspect of anything. I didn't have any true friends. I don't do anything on the weekends. I've never had a girlfriend or gone to a football game. I am so out of everything. Last night, I was thinking, and I don't want to leave high school without going to a football game or going to a single dance. Hell, I am even thinking about joining the golf team. I want to get as much out of high school as I can, and to me, that means getting the best of both worlds instead of obsessing over school," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie looked at him, speechless, "Wow, Gordo. I never knew you felt that way."  
  
"Well, I didn't know it would all come out like that. I meant every word, though. I want to make a few changed with my life."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Don't change too much. I live you just the way you are."  
  
"But this isn't me. I used to be so content with life. Why is it that looking back, I don't feel satisfied?"  
  
"Gordo, I don't see you unhappy."  
  
"You shouldn't You bring out the best in me, Lizzie." Gordo smiled and pulled her a little closer to him.   
  
They say there in silence for a few seconds before they arrived at school. Then, they got off the bus together.  
  
"Ready for another eventful day at Hill Ridge High?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "I think so. I hope Miranda forgives you and we can become friends again.  
  
"Me too."  
  
***  
  
***This story is almost over. . .only one or two more chapters. Please review!!! I will update as soon as possible!*** 


	21. Thoughts

*****Hey! Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and the patience you have! This is the second to last chapter.*** **   
  
*****I don't own Lizzie McGuire!*****   
  
**Chapter 20**   
  
** Thoughts **   
  
After a much less dramatic day in school, Gordo walked Lizzie to Miranda's house. Once they were there, Lizzie looked at him, and held both of his hands "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.   
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Gordo, I have never wanted to do anything so much in my life."   
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"   
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Ordinarily I would, but I don't want her to feel like we are ganging up on her or anything.   
  
Gordo nodded his head and squeezed her hands, "Good luck."   
  
Lizzie took in a deep breath and said, "Thanks." It was then that she let go of Gordo's hands and gave a small wave.  
  
"Call me tonight."   
  
Lizzie nodded her head and walked toward Miranda's door. Once she was there, she rang the doorbell. Lizzie then waited for someone to answer.   
  
A few seconds later, the door opened, and Mrs. Sanchez appeared. "Lizzie?" she said, looking at the blonde haired girl standing outside her house, "Is that you?"   
  
Lizzie gave a small smile and nodded her head, "Yes m'am. Is Miranda here?" Lizzie asked, trying to hide the fact that she was overwhelmed with nervousness at this point, but she was pretty sure it showed.   
  
Mrs. Sanchez nodded her head, "She is in the backyard, actually. You are welcome to go out there. It is such a pretty day."   
  
Lizzie nodded her head. She walked into the backyard, and saw Miranda there, sitting on a chair, writing in what looked like a diary of some sort.   
  
***   
  
**Miranda's Diary**   
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
A lot has happened in the past few days that makes me feel confused. For example, yesterday, when I arrived to school, I walked by the hall, I saw Lizzie and Gordo...together. I later found out from someone that Gordo and Lizzie are now an item, and even I, who is supposed to hate them both, have kind of realized that I am happy for them. When we were friends, I was just waiting for the two of them to start dating, but it never happened. After all of the commotion that occured a few years ago, I thought for sure that I would hate them as a couple, but it dawned on me as I heard someone claim that Lizzie was using him for grades that I really don't know what to feel. Strangely, I found myself sticking up for Lizzie. Does that mean that I don't hate Lizzie anymore? Does that mean that I am ready to come to terms with the past.   
  
I have spent all this time finding reasons to hate the two people that used to be my best friends that I feel like I forgot how important they were to me. What happened a few years ago? To tell you the truth, I really don't remember the whole story. I only remember feeling betrayed. I only wish I talked to Lizzie and Gordo about it at the time. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding. Maybe, just maybe, if Lizzie and Gordo are willing to forgive each other, they could find it in their hearts to forgive me. I miss my friends. I miss the friendships I had.   
  
Who am I kidding? Not only is it too late for forgiveness, but the are probably still angry for me and all the things I said about the two of them behind their back. I wish Lizzie and Gordo would see that I have changed, or at least tried to. I am disappointed in myself that it took seeing them together to realize how much I missed them and that I never apologized.   
  
I wish there was someway I could convince them that I have changed recently. They probably think about me as this popular bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone else. The thing is, I do give a damn about other people, I am just a coward. I am also miserable. I never feel like I can trust anyone. Maybe, some day, when I have enough courage, I will confront Lizzie and tell her I am sorry. Then, I will also apologize to Gordo.   
  
Miranda _   
  
***   
  
"Hey," Lizzie said to Miranda, still nervous.   
  
Miranda jumped. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She turned around, to see Lizzie standing there, with a small smile.   
  
"Hi," Miranda said, and she quickly shut her diary.   
  
"Miranda, can we talk?" Lizzie asked, after taking a deep breath.   
  
By the expression on Miranda's face, Lizzie figured that she wouldn't want to talk, but to her surprise, Miranda nodded her head, "Sure, take a seat." Miranda pointed to the chair next to her, and Lizzie sat down.   
  
*****   
  
***Please review! I will have the last chapter up as soon as possible!*** **


	22. Somewhere to Go

***Thanks for all the reviews!!! Now you are making me feel all sad to see this story go. This is my first complete story. . .the second time around. Anyway, enjoy!***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire!***  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Somewhere to Go  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Lizzie finally decided to speak, "So, how are you?"  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm all right," Lizzie said, "a little busy with it being senior year and all, but you know, that's how it goes."  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Are you looking at colleges?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, a little bit. I haven't looked around too much, but I will."  
  
Lizzie sighed. She didn't come here to talk to Miranda about college. She came here to apologize, "But that's not why I came here," Lizzie said, taking in a deep breath. This was her time.  
  
"Oh," Miranda said, thinking it was strange that two ex-friends came together to talk about college, "then what is it about?"  
  
"This is about us."  
  
"Oh," Miranda said, and then looked down at her book. She was not ready to apologize, and she wanted to see where Lizzie was taking this before she said anything too positive, "Last time I checked there was no us."  
  
Lizzie sighed. This was going to be harder than she hoped it would. "Miranda, please don't do this. I really think we can be adults here and have a conversation."  
  
"Hah!" Miranda said, getting up from her seat in anger, "Look who is trying to be an adult now!"  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie said, trying hard not to get upset, "Please don't do this. I came here to apologize to you and see if we can try to fix our friendship."  
  
Miranda calmed down and sat back down. She was trying to think of something to say that would hurt Lizzie, but she couldn't think of anything. Finally, because she was curious and because it was so sudden, she said, "Why now?"  
  
Lizzie looked down at her hands and then at the sky, "I know this sounds lame, but I just found out the truth a couple of days ago. Before then, I thought what happened was all your fault and that you ruined our friendship. I didn't know that you were probably the least innocent of all of us."  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda said, looking her straight in the eyes, "Until I actually thought about it, I didn't even remember why we were so angry at each other. Now that I remember, I don't think it was anyone's fault. I mean, believe me, at the time, I tried my best to blame it all on you and Gordo," at this point, Miranda was in tears, "but in my heart I knew that I was just looking for someone to blame to make me look better. Had I known then what I know now, I would have thought a lot differently about the whole situation."  
  
Lizzie smiled through her sadness, "Yeah, but it was more my fault than it was yours."  
  
"Heh," Miranda said, wiping her face, "Lizzie, we could spend all afternoon recapping what happened and trying to place blame on somebody, and you know who we would blame? Adam and Eve. What happened happened, and believe me, after a few years of therapy and growing up, the past is what it is. It is a series of events that cause more events. I will say that neither of us did anything to help the situation, but that's because we hated each other. Here we are, three years later, completely different people. I mean, look at us! Until today, I wasn't even speaking to you, and here we are trying to fix things."  
  
"So, you do want to fix things?" Lizzie asked, with hope in her voice.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Miranda said, "I think I have always wanted thing back the way they were. I just felt like we were going three different directions."  
  
"And you don't blame me?"  
  
Miranda shook her head, "Nope. I think at this point, I blame no one."  
  
"Not even Kate?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Miranda shrugged and smiled, "Okay, maybe I still hate Kate a little bit and blame her slightly, but I really don't care if I ever talk to her again."  
  
Lizzie laughed and then sighed, "Miranda?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Since when did life get so complicated?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess when you let the drama get ahead of the action, everything collapses."  
  
"Do you ever think everything will come back together?"  
  
Miranda shrugged, "I guess not completely. It has potential to get pretty close, though."  
  
Lizzie stuck out her hand, "So are we friends again?"  
  
Miranda looked at Lizzie's hand and put her hand on top, "Until the end."  
  
Lizzie sighed. She didn't expect it to be so easy. In fact, it was almost too easy, "So, what now?"   
  
Miranda thought about this for a minute, "I don't know. I guess things go back to the way they were in middle school. The three amigos."  
  
"Is it really that easy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I was prepared for this visit to be really difficult, but you made it seem so easy."  
  
Miranda laughed, "Well, to tell you the truth, I have been dying to say all these things for a long time. I have thought about this a lot, too, you know. So, when you offered to be my friend, I wasn't going to turn down something I didn't want."  
  
"So apology accepted?"  
  
Miranda smiled and nodded her head, "Only if you accept mine."  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded her head, "Should we tell Gordo the good news?"  
  
"Yeah, where is he?"  
  
"He's waiting for me in front of your house."  
  
"Well, lets go find him!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda went off to find Gordo, who was waiting, like Lizzie said, in front of Miranda's house. Gordo looked at the two girls and smiled, glad to know they were together and seemed happy. "Hey, Gordo," Miranda said.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo said, "How are you?"  
  
"I haven't felt this good in a long time."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "So, are you friends again?"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda exchanged looks, "Yeah, we're friends."  
  
"Miranda, I also owe you an apology for what happened. I'm sorry," Gordo said.  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "Okay."  
  
"Wow," Gordo said, looking at Miranda, "Was it that easy when she was with you?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said, "Well I guess I am a pretty easy-going type girl."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo smiled. "Okay, guys, I know this sounds lame, but since we are kind of having a moment here, can we have a group hug?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie," Miranda said, "When are you going to grow up?"  
  
Lizzie held out her arms, "Never, which is all the more reason to hug."  
  
"Oh, fine!" Miranda said and she hugged Lizzie, "C'mon Gordo!" Miranda pulled him as well.  
  
When they finally let go of each other, Gordo said, "Digital Bean, anyone?"  
  
"Sure!" Miranda said, "Why not?"  
  
Together, the three amigos, united again, walked to the Digital Bean, with Lizzie in the middle. "So," Miranda said, looking at her two friends, "tell me, when is the wedding?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So, to the people out there who have lost touch with an old friend, remember this tale of three people who, in only four days, were forced to look at themselves and discover what they really wanted. In the end, it all came down to happiness and friendship. So when you feel like there is no place to go and you are stuck in your own little library, keep an open mind and an open heart because there is, indeed, somewhere to go after all. Sometimes, the road to getting from nowhere to somewhere is hard, and sometimes it is easier than you think, but in the end, it is worth the journey.   
  
And yes, it is worth telling your grandchildren about someday.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Make new friends  
  
And keep the old  
  
One is Silver   
  
And the other's Gold.~  
  
***  
  
***The End*** 


End file.
